


Morning Conversation

by jo463



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo463/pseuds/jo463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An enlightening little conversation between brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Note:  This is just a little something that I couldn't get out of my head.  I would be very interested to see where everyone thinks this should go.  I'm not inspired by my muse to continue this but would like to see someone take it further.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> An enlightening little conversation between brothers.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This is just a little something that I couldn't get out of my head. I would be very interested to see where everyone thinks this should go. I'm not inspired by my muse to continue this but would like to see someone take it further.

Dean drifted awake slowly while laying on his back in the most recent motel room where they were staying. He laid there while replaying last night's hunt. Suddenly he realized by the sound of Sam's breathing that he was also laying on his bed awake.

 

“Dean, we have to talk,” said Sam.

 

Dean groaned inwardly. Another chick-flick moment. Great.

 

After rolling onto his side to face Sam, Dean looked over at his brother. God he looks great laying there stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head and an erection tenting his boxers. Control yourself, Dean, he thought, as the blood rushed south and made him hard as a rock. “I'm listening, Sammy.”

 

“Dean, I want to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out on me.”

 

Oh God, he's leaving again! I don't think I can handle it again. “Shoot.”

 

“Dean I ...I'm falling in love with you!” blurted Sam.

 

After a few seconds, “Sam, what makes you think that I would freak out because of this?”

 

Sam's head jerked over to look at Dean, brown eyes locking on green. “Why? Because it's incest! And totally against every law or societal norm ever! And according to the Bible, it's a sin!” His face turned back up to the ceiling.

 

“Sam, let me tell you something. First off, who the hell cares about the rules and laws of society? Society has had some pretty freaking stupid rules that have been changed in the not so distant past. For example, slavery was legal and women couldn't vote. Secondly, the Bible wasn't written by God. It was written by men. Men who aren't perfect. Men who are bigots. And lastly, while I was in Hell, Sammy, I saw a lot of good people who were sent to Hell simply because they had wanted something so badly but decided that it was wrong so they never even tried to pursue their dreams and became so bitter that Hell sucked them in. Because of all of these reasons, you will never convince me that following your heart is ever wrong.”

 

A few minutes of complete silence followed. Suddenly, Sam turned to Dean and asked, “Dean, why didn't this freak you out?”

 

Dean sighed and stood up from his bed, stretching as hard as he could. He looked down at Sam and grinned when he saw that he was staring with his mouth hanging open at his erection pushing against his boxers. “Because Sammy, I fell in love with you when you were sixteen,” he said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.


End file.
